creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Transitions
August 16th, 2011 I must say… I’m excited. I just got out of college, a fresh new face to the world of hotel and restaurant management. Though not really a prestigious degree or anything of that mark, it’s from Princeton. I’m excited to start making some cash and getting my name out there. What really excites me though is I finally get to spread my wings. All my life I’ve been watched over by my parents so that I didn’t screw up, even in college they demanded I call constantly! Well those days are over now, I found a small little house and business hundreds of miles away in a small little city. Though it’s not what some would consider ideal considering I have an ivy league degree, it’s got that level of under the radar, off the chart kind of stuff that makes me eager. I just want to get away from so many people, the pressure of it all. Everyone watching you and waiting for you to mess up gets to a person. It’s not that I hate people, I just hate the pressure and big city life I’ve had ever since I was a kid, and the helicopter parents always telling me what to do and when. Some peace and quiet will do me a world of wonder. I get to see it tomorrow, and I’m bringing all I care to with me. I hope I haven’t forgotten anything; I never want to see this city or anyone in it ever again. August 17th, 2011 I got to see this house today, and it’s not quite what I anticipated. It’s large, larger than you’d think, buried deep in Arizona’s back woods, a couple miles out of Jerome, Arizona. The opportunity itself was in the town, but I was ok with a small drive or bike ride every day. The scenery well… it was straight desert as far as the eye could see, but the barrenness of it all was welcoming. If you kept to yourself you were fine, no pressure to do anything or impress anyone. Perfect. No more extrinsic motivational drive to satisfy anyone else, I’m as fine as fine can be. The house itself was old, like what you’d see in an old west film. I would enjoy living here, the simplicity was astounding, just what I had been looking for. August 21st, 2011 I’ve begun settling in. I paid off the incredibly small amount of money the house cost, and checked out the business location. It was meager, but would work for a small eatery for the local folk. The people were nice, everyone knew each other by name, so reputation would spread quickly. The house is incredible. There’s an old dial phone, and no Internet to be seen. What’s even more odd is that it seems to be in remarkable condition, no rust or anything like that, like something from a time machine. It’s barren, and quiet. I think I may neglect my cell phone bill, falling off the face of the earth is the only way to really get into this kind of life. My parents couldn’t understand that, so I’ll let them know before I “cut the cord”. It even has its own old antique furniture, I didn’t have to buy a thing before moving in here. August 14th, 2011 I’ve settled in and set up business. It’s going well, lots of customers despite the small town, and the atmosphere is awesome. Some may call it stale, but it feels like the old west. The metropolis to the south isn’t the best to have there, but no one really bothers us. It’s like no one even knows we exist! I haven’t talked to mom or dad or anyone I used to know since a couple days after my last entry. I don’t know if they’re worried or not, but they’re going to have a hard time finding me. Which I’m OK with. The house is as great as ever, but it’s odd, I keep waking up to noises in the house. Nothing big, small creaks and cracks from the floor, but I could swear I heard furniture moving ever so slightly downstairs when I woke last night. Not only that, but this morning there were scratch marks on the floor. September 20thth, 2011 Business is going well. Getting to sleep is easier now that it’s cooling down outside at night, having no AC is kind of a pain, but it’s easier without that bill, leaving windows open is such a nice solution! I love the old west feel, nothing of my past life remains with me and it’s relieved so much stress. But it seems that stress has a way of replacing itself. I keep getting woken up, almost nightly now, to something moving downstairs. It sounds like heavy feet on my old wood floor, and there’s nothing I can do but sit in bed and hope it stops. I can’t bring myself to go look. It’d be silly, there’s nothing there. October 1st, 2011 Something is going on. I was skeptical at the noises, but now something is actually happening in my house. I walked downstairs this morning to a rat’s body, its head a few feet away from the rest of its mangled corpse. I thought the cat might have done it, but I didn’t have a cat… I was just so used to one it was normal. Not a second after seeing that, I heard something behind me loudly plodding along the floor, but when I turned I saw nothing. I don’t know what to do. I’ll keep writing what I see. Asking the town’s people is out of the question; they weren’t as welcoming as I thought they would be. Business is still going well, but if I piss off one person, I may as well pack up my stuff. October 13th, 2011 Now I know something is off. I have still been hearing the sounds, but when I woke up this evening they were closer to my room. I cautiously got up to see what was going on, they’d never been upstairs before, and at the end of the hallway, I saw two large eyes staring back at me, from the restroom. I froze, and after a minute those glowing eyes looked away. But, I was compelled to investigate. I grabbed my bat from high school baseball and followed it, flashlight in hand. When I got there, only a small trace of blood in the sink remained, the wind blew violently and chilled me from head to toe, before I took a deep breath and went to bed. I didn’t sleep, and I longed for the comfort of television until the sun came up. October 29th, 2011 Another omen, if that’s what you could call it. Many would call me crazy, but this journal is my own. I bought a gun from a store in town yesterday, but almost as a threat whatever keeps inviting itself in my house left me a present. A small cat’s mutilated body was what greeted me early this morning as I awoke to scratching sounds. It was almost devoured, as if its hungry captor had decided to take a few bites out of it before delivering it to me. I don’t know what to do, it was angered that I bought the gun but I don’t feel safe without it. These omens have to mean something. The noises were after I set up business, and the mouse was after I had settled in and was doing well, and now this…? November 3rd, 2011 I woke up to the sound of breathing early this morning, and when I opened my eyes I saw the clock, 2:11 AM 11/03/2011. It was dark, but when I looked towards the foot of my bed I saw a large creature with huge white eyes in the dim light, standing over me. I… I can barely describe it. It bled fear. Huge eyes, stared me down as it stood above me, as a massive man with fur covered his body and blood covered his fur stood over me. He lifted something, showing it to me, before setting it just below the foot of my bed. I lost consciousness, but I assume he left. November 2nd, 2011 I woke up with my heart beating this morning. I could have sworn I heard breathing. I looked at the clock. 6:00 AM, 11/02/2011. I must have not been awake when the other thing happened… it must have been a really vivid dream. I said a small prayer, I’m certainly not religious but at that point I was grateful to everyone alive and dead that I woke up. It didn’t seem like a dream, and the fact that it gave me a time and date was even more terrifying. I’m not going to open the store tomorrow. I know for a fact I won’t be sleeping at home tonight. November 4th, 2011 Not sleeping at home was a good idea. There were still sounds though, and when I woke up to pee at night I could have sworn I saw big white eyes staring at me from the foot of my bed. But, they vanished, modern comforts saving me as I turned on the television and lights before taking my leak, and going back to sleep. When I returned home today however, I smelled something awful. I walked upstairs and the smell only got worse, until I came to my room and at the foot of the bed there was a dead cat there again. My dream had given me insight, that creature was showing me something… an omen. I’m sure now, this isn’t normal, this place is beyond what I can say. November 6th, 2011 The townspeople don’t believe me. I tell them of the omens and they just wave me off as if I were nothing. I can’t turn to anyone for help, less people come to my business just as I expected. I know I can’t turn to my parents, I came here to leave… but I really want a hug. I dreamed again last night. It was the same creature, and the date was the 14th , time 3:03 AM. They just stood there, watching me, before getting up and leaving. November 14th, 2011 I awoke last night, remembering what I had seen in my dream. There were noises everywhere, so I grabbed my gun. I saw eyes staring at me from the hall, I must have stopped it just before they came into my room. I looked at the clock and it was only 2:45 AM, so I beat it. But I did see its dreadful eyes, low to the floor as if stalking, before it ran off. When I looked back, it was gone. The solution was easy, if I didn’t sleep it couldn’t get me. It was scared. I heard it howl at its failure, long and high, into the night sky. November 16th, 2011 It’s watching me. Taunting me. I’ve stayed awake for two days, but it knows I have to sleep some time. I’ve seen it in town, the people I know, and they must be helping it. They know, and that’s why they ignored what I said. I was right not to trust anyone when I came here; they just want this thing to be fed. I’ve spent enough time with this kind of stuff to know. The Internet is full of it! November 18th, 2011 I dreamed again last night. It showed the 6th of December on my alarm clock at 12:06 AM. It watched me as I slept, and as I awoke and starred into its blank white eyes, it muttered something to me. I couldn’t understand it. There was death in the house, the smell was familiar enough to me by that point that I understood what it was, and there were claw marks on the door. Huge, scary, imposing claw marks. It reached for me, and I saw my own blood on the covers when I looked down at where it touched. It then reached down to bite into me, and I felt a screaming pain in my chest as I woke up. My sheets were wet, but it wasn’t blood. I was embarrassed, but I knew what was to come. November 25th, 2011 More claw-marks in the house, and more sightings of this thing outside. It was in the bushes, the trees… even the sky. It’s haunting me. I haven’t slept for days knowing that it doesn’t have to wait until the 6th to come get me. It wants me, and its patience is drawing thin. More claw marks, blood on the floor, and mice in the bathtub both dead and dying with their blood covering the porcelain surface. Even a cat with its fur mangled, crying out as it crawled through my house. I killed it; if I can stop the omens from coming true I can change what they want for me. I’ve run out of money, even for gas, and I know if I go outside to hitchhike it’ll pick me up and take me anyways, there’s no where to go. November 30th, 2011 I’m excited. I have ammo for my gun, though only one shot after saw it move in the brush outside my house. I hit it, I hit it a few times, but it still got away. I didn't get to see it, but that’s OK, it’s injured. It’s only got a week to get better before it’s omen to get me will have to come true, that’s one I haven’t tried to change. This last bullet will be its end. December 4th, 2011 I haven’t slept in days, and it finally hit me that there may be more than one of this thing. I’ve boarded my house up and used the last of my food, I know better than anyone that I can’t leave. December 5th, 2011 I see it walking everywhere now. When I look at the town I see it in the bushes, in the tress, in the sky, and in the desert. Even in my house… but it’s not ready yet. It set its date. December 6th, 2011 It came as I thought. I heard its claws and movement in the floor. My house is covered in claw marks, so it can’t do much worse. I hear barking, it must be the sound it makes when it's ready to kill, but it won’t get the chance. The house smells. I wait until I see the brim of its eyes at my doorstep, huge and white, though low like it was on all fours, trying to stalk me. But I saw it! It won’t get the chance. I hear it walk into the trap I set, letting out a whelp that was so familiar, but I knew that wouldn’t stop it. The dark room lit up as I dropped the match, and everything lit up. I set it up right, just enough fluid to get everything going, including this beast and myself. I feel my skin burn as my bed catches, but watch as the whole house catches and this man-beast let out a whelp. I’m putting this journal in my safe, but don’t worry world, you’re rid of this creature once and for all. December 12th, 2011 This journal was recovered from a small safe inside a house that burned brightly last Tuesday early morning. It seems as though the owner committed suicide, as only the corpse of himself and a coyote caught in a make-shift bear trap were found. Though the doors seemed boarded even after the fire, there was a small hole to the outside in the living room and all the windows were open. There were several dead animals inside as well, all with bite marks from coyotes in the area. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Animals Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings